Sidestepper
Sidesteppers (also known as Crabs) are enemies that have appeared in many games throughout the ''Mario'' franchise, first debuting in Mario Bros.. Profile They are irritable, red crabs found in places such as the beach. They also appear in the ''Mario Kart'' series, serving as obstacles. Nomenclature Mario Bros. * In Japanese, its name translates to カニさん (Kani-san), which means Crab-san. Another Japanese translation is サイドステッパー (Saidosuteppā), meaning Sidestepper. * In Spanish, its name translates to Cangrejo, which means Crab. * In French, its name translates to Zarbipas. "Zarbi" is a backslang term for "bizarre", which means "weird." "Pas" means "step." Appearances ''Mario Bros. Sidesteppers are the second enemies to appear in this game. They emerge from the pipes and make their way towards the bottom of the screen. When hit from underneath, they will become irritated and move faster. Another hit from below will flip these creatures over, allowing the player to kick them offscreen. If they are not defeated soon, they will flip back over, turn blue, and continue moving at an even faster pace. If repeated a second time, they will turn pink. This also happens if the last enemy in a phase happens to be a Sidestepper. In other remakes of the game, their colors vary from the original release. ''Super Mario Bros. Special In Super Mario Bros. Special, Sidesteppers are credited as Chokichoki, which is translated as "Snip-Snip," a reference to the sounds their claws make. Their first appearance in the game is in World 4, where they act like Spinies. Super Mario Advance The game contains a new version of Mario Bros. entitled Mario Bros. Classic, but Sidestepper has also been added to the main Super Mario Bros. 2 game. When approaching Clawgrip, a short cutscene shows he is a Sidestepper, transformed into Clawgrip by one of Wart's magic bubbles. Mario & Luigi: Superstar Saga These crabs make a cameo appearance in Mario & Luigi: Superstar Saga, running in the foreground and background during the Hermie III battle. They are replaced with Huckit Crabs in the remake, Mario & Luigi: Superstar Saga + Bowser's Minions. They are also included in the Mario Bros. port of the original Superstar Saga. However, this time, their colors will change to green upon flipping back over. If repeated, they will become blue. The same case also applies if the last enemy of a phase is a Sidestepper. ''Mario Kart'' series In the Mario Kart series, Sidesteppers are usually found on beach stages such as Shy Guy Beach and Palm Shore, where they make left and right movements. Sometimes, they will have yellow highlights on their claws. The player's kart will spin around upon driving into one. Sidesteppers, however, can be hit with a Bullet Bill, Shell Star, or Bob-omb. Upon contact, they will flip over and disappear. In Mario Kart DS, they are simply referred to as Crabs in several missions. During the August 2009 competition in Mario Kart Wii, a certain number of Sidesteppers had to be taken out with items. In Mario Kart 7, these crabs appear along courses such as Cheep Cheep Lagoon, Wario Shipyard, Koopa Troopa Beach, and Palm Shore. They make a return in Mario Kart 8 and Mario Kart 8 Deluxe, appearing along only one course—Cheep Cheep Beach. Mario Power Tennis / New Play Control! Mario Power Tennis The original Sidestepper sprouts are used in Mario Power Tennis, as shown when competing against them in the Mario Classic Court. During a Gimmick game, Sidesteppers can march across the court and trip a character. ''Super Smash Bros.'' series Sidestepper appears on the Mario Bros. stage in Super Smash Bros. Brawl. They emerge from the top pipes. They can be hit from below, picked up, and thrown at opponents. Players that are hit by thrown Sidesteppers will fly sideways offscreen. All three variations of the Sidestepper are also featured as a trophy. There is also a Sidestepper stickers boosts the strength of leg-based attacks by eight points, when used on a fighter in The Subspace Emissary. The trophy and stick can both be obtained when they appear at random in Vs. matches, Adventure Mode, or other game modes. Super Smash Bros. for Wii U A formation of differently colored Sidesteppers is featured as a trophy in Super Smash Bros. for Wii U. It is obtainable when appearing randomly in various game modes. Category:Enemies in Mario Bros. Category:Species Category:Crustaceans